Truth and Lies
by Hategive
Summary: the first, ever made, phantom troupe appears with his left members stronger than ever, hunting Hisoka for revenge. we'll learn his past as well as follow Gon and the other's adventure in teaming up with Hisoka to fight and defeat the last members of the first spider (the actual genei ryodan will be an ally). this fic is made for after the Greed island saga.
1. This Is Not A Trick

_**Me: Oi guys, you thought I was dead?! Fooooooooled you…I'm still alive and back (even if after too many months) with a HXH fic or hunter x hunter fic involving my favourite character (guess who? Hisoka!), Gon, Killua, the others, the genei ryodan and some OC I created to make the story worth hearing… now, stop with the introduction and begin!**_

_**Gon: why are you playing "narrator"?**_

_**Me: because there are people reading you kid!**_

_**Gon: am I not your favourite character? (cute eyes)**_

_**Me: uh….n-not really (very low)**_

_**Gon: (pout) **_

_**Me: oh crap**_

_**Hisoka: you broke my toy?**_

_**Me: HISO-no I didn't!**_

_**Hisoka: better for you….or I won't be your character in this story~**_

_**Me: r-right! Don't smile at me like that! L-Let's begin!**_

_**CHAPTER 1: THIS IS NOT A TRICK**_

_**The phantom troupe was finally getting back in New York along with their leader, finally free from the Nen constriction of Kurapika, and was simply chatting on the way back**_

_**"The exorcist wants money then?!" One member said as the healer answered " not really so much...he just wants 200 thousand millions of dollars...that's all!" She finished **_

_**"Really? That's it?" The new fourth asked "he seemed a little thick to me...he didn't seem so benevolent..." She said as the healer once again retorted " well...we had a good trader doing the job" she said as the Phinks stopped "you talking about hisoka?" He asked**_

_**"You like him so much?" Nobunaga then continued, rage filling his voice...how could a twisted magician be her favorite?!**_

_**"Calm down" she began " I only said he's a good trader...that's all" she finished as the troupe resumed walking. **_

_**"Why did you follow his rules?" Kuroro finally asked as all the troupe members looked at the ground**_

_**" why didn't you follow your way? but betrayed the spider instead?" He asked again earning once again, silence**_

_**"Why couldn't you let him kill me?" He asked as Machi finally spoke**_

_**"Because..." Everyone's attention was on her " we still need you Danchou" Machi said as the others nodded **_

_**" and," Nobunaga said "we don't want your death" he finished as all the others nodded again**_

_**"Am I not simply a leader whose life isn't important?" Kuroro then asked**_

_**"WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!" All the Members said realizing they actually shout out **_

_**Kuroro turned, a barely smile on his lips**_

_**'So I'm not really dead am I?!' He thought as they all walked behind him in respect**_

_**They never said anything...how could they? Uvogin died for the spider while Pakunoda died for her feelings...they were both dead but...something was different! They were different! The spider should not fell, nor have mercy on others but still- they shed their leader...maybe this spider was not old enough to live without a head. Kuroro felt alive once more...**_

_**"Thank you" he said as all the others stood silent "thank all of you" he turned to them with a smile on his face and all the others made one as well...**_

_**'Maybe I can still live' Kuroro thought, a tear descending his face as he walked**_

_**For the rest of the trip Kuroro was very silent, he barely said some words to his subordinates as they returned quietly to their base until they fell in something...rather say someone...**_

_**"Hey but that's-" the new fourth said as the others approached to see a familiar person on the ground**_

_**"Hisoka?!" All the troupe said eyeing the unconscious man on the floor**_

_**At his name, Kuroro turned around and walked to him**_

_**"Machi, check if he's alive" he said as the healer did as asked and checked**_

_**When she touched him, hisoka barely shifted and she nodded**_

_**"He's alive yet...but in an horrible shape" she finished, mind wandering to who could have done this. **_

_**Her thoughts were interrupted by one of the members...**_

_**Nobunaga**_

_**"let me finish that bastard" he said, walking menacely only to be stopped by Kuroro **_

_**"Why?" The guy asked "he betrayed us all along so why?!" He finished as Kuroro spoke**_

_**"Because" he stopped " he's the one that returned me my abilities and, even if, his aim is to kill me, I have my nen abilities thanks to him" he finished "so for now we owe him" Kuroro finished as the others assumed a shocked expression...only the healer seemed to be somehow happy.**_

_**she raised hisoka by his shoulder to make him stay in an upright position... His head fell on her shoulder without consciousness **_

_**"You're happy aren't you?!" Nobunaga asked as the healer turned to him "like i already told you, hes nothing to me, that's All for what I care" she finished as the others nerves itched yet further...**_

_**"We'll bring him to the base and decide then what to do next" Kuroro finished as the others nodded in agreement and resumed walking until the suicide guy spoke**_

_**"Anyway...I wonder what happened..." He said as Kuroro turned " I mean Hisoka's not an easy guy to deal with...so who could have..." He stopped thinking as the others did the same scanning the area to find threats.**_

_**Meanwhile the healer looked at Hisoka, still unconscious on her shoulder...she had to admit she was always attracted to that guy in someway, even if she didn't understand how...**_

_**His calm expression reminded her of their old times, always joking and fighting together in the troupe and now they were enemies...all because of Hisoka's stupid behavior and goals!**_

_**Her expression darkened at the thought with anger**_

_**'Why did he throw everything away? Just to fight?'**_

_**'Maybe it's only me...even if he often said he loved me, I don't know what to believe in...maybe he only said it because of my abilities...just to emphatize me?!'**_

_**Yet, his calm face, his closed eyes and this strange vulnerability he showed made him almost...cute**_

_**Her thoughtful expression was sighted by the others and the suicide guy broke the glass**_

_**"Are you alright? You seem a little on edge" he asked as the others listened**_

_**"No, nothing really...just thinking" she said as the katana-guy spoke**_

_**"You sure? If something's wrong and we can help-" **_

_**He was cut midsentence**_

_**"I TOLD YOU-" she immediately stopped "that it's fine" she finished, sighing**_

_**"Yeah right..." Said nobunaga as they resumed walking**_

_**Once arrived at their base, the healer put Hisoka on a bed and covered him with a blanket. She remained by his side for some minutes watching the blanked move up and down along with his breaths, calm filling the air until she heard a sound escaping his throat while he opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the darkness until he met purple hair and smiled**_

_**"Ya..." He said as she slapped him, as usual**_

_**"Nh, happy to see you too" he said moving a hand to his cheek to ease the small pain that disappeared in a second**_

_**"Bakaerro" she said "you haven't changed at all" she said as Hisoka tried to sit up, succeeding only partially**_

_**"What do you think you're doing? Lay down!" She said as he complied **_

_**"Hai, ma'am" he said laying down again**_

"_**Stay still now! I'm gonna patch you up a little" she said as she worked on his body**_

_**Hisoka was surprised…let alone he was in the spider's base but her attitude always left him….shocked in the least.**_

_**She was the only one he could not intimidate, shock or embarrass….the only thing he could do was tease her…for now**_

_**"I'm in your base am I?" Hisoka asked as the other nodded**_

_**"Why am I alive?" For the first time his expression was serious**_

_**"Because the boss said so...we would have gladly killed you" she said turning away**_

_**"Liar" Hisoka said "not you at least" he finished **_

_**"..." She stared at him, turning back**_

_**"So what happened to you?" She asked as Hisoka smiled**_

_**"Wanna know?!" He said in a playful manner **_

_**"Tell me what happened or ill go and advise the others of your awakening...and trust me, Nobunaga is not really happy to see you" she finished as Hisoka smiled again**_

_**"Well...the feeling's mutual" Hisoka said as she boiled**_

_**"You tell me or not?" She asked as Hisoka thought**_

_**"...naaah!" Hisoka finally said " my things..." Hisoka finished as she boiled again **_

_**"As you wish" she said " hey Nobunaga! hisoka wok-uh?" She suddenly turned seeing Hisoka wasn't there anymore.**_

_**As soon as Nobunaga arrived Hisoka was gone and in his place there was a card with 'bye bye' written on it.**_

_**Nobunaga immidiately broke it and walked away mad to inform the others. The healer later noticed a card on her back as well 'sorry to go but I can't stay here...oh right, thanks for the healing' so the latter said...**_

_**'Stupid! Your wounds are not completely healed yet!' She thought jumping out of a window to follow the magician **_

_**A little smile could be seen on her face as she ripped the card to pieces as well.**_

_**"Damn..." Hisoka said "and now the spiders in my way" the magician buffed "just great" he said playing with a card**_

_**"I wonder why Kuroro let me live...mh...he didn't seem the grateful kind of guy...well the important is that I'm healed thanks to Machi...even if they'll follow me now.." He said until he heard something...rather say someone**_

_**"Where the hell are we going? We have to find their base!" Shouted a kid**_

_**"Shut up already! You're the one with the map" another one said**_

_**"Kurapika made it! It's his fault we're lost" Killua said**_

_**'Kurapika?! Those boys uh?!' Hisoka thought**_

_**"Now it's my fault then?!" Kurapika said as the others nodded "damn those spiders! Hiding in such a place!"**_

_**'Still looking for the spiders aren't they?!' He laughed while making his castles of cards**_

_**"Isn't that Hisoka?" Gon asked as the magician facepalmed **_

_**"great, just great!" Hisoka exhaled**_

_**"Hey it's you!" Kurapika pointed out as Gon and Killua went in a defensive stance**_

_**"Indeed it's me!" Hisoka said finishing his 3rd castle of cards**_

_**" what are you doing in a place like this?" Killua asked**_

_**" don't you see?" He asked with a smile as Killua almost jumped on him **_

_**" you're in a lost forest just to play castle-cards with yourself?! Stop lieing already!" Killua said as Gon nodded**_

_**"Mh, and why are you here?" Hisoka asked **_

_**" we're looking for the spider's base. Have you seen it?" Kurapika asked as Hisoka thought **_

_**'Just returning you the favor Kuroro'**_

_**"No...are they around here?" Hisoka lied as Gon spoke**_

_**"Actually we felt fighting before and thought it was them" Gon said as Hisoka's gaze sharpened**_

_**"That was me..." He said as the others gasped**_

_**"What do you mean 'it was you'?" Killua said **_

_**" exactly what I said! I was fighting" Hisoka said again**_

_**"Who?" Leorio finally spoke**_

_**"Se-cr-et" Hisoka said leaving**_

_**" weirdo..." Leorio said **_

_**"that doesn't sound right" Kurapika said **_

_**"Why?" Gon asked **_

_**" because, according to the data melody gave us, she said both fighters were supposed to be injured fatally...yet Hisoka was just fine" Kurapika said**_

_**"Probably he just used his bungee gum to cover his injuries like he did with Kastro time ago..." Killua said**_

_**"If you count he doesn't feel pain so much...you have it" Gon finished as Kurapika nodded**_

_**"Understood...then lets resume our walkin-" he stopped**_

_**"What's wrong Kurapika?" Gon asked as Kurapika looked back**_

_**"I thought I felt something pass over our heads" Kurapika said as Gon looked around**_

_**" I didn't feel anything" Killua said **_

_**"Neither did I" Gon said as Kurapika smiled**_

_**"Must be my imagination" Kurapika finished**_

_**Indeed it wasn't...**_

_**?: so they know that magician **_

_**?: maybe they'll help us to get him, not to speak there's one of THEM with 'em**_

_**?: yeah ...lets keep following them for now**_

_**?: fine...**_


	2. The cruel Spider and The Joker

_**CHAPTER 2: THE CRUEL SPIDER AND THE JOKER**_

_**"Why do you always throw everything away?" Machi spoke from above making Hisoka stop with a smile**_

_**" you mean?" Hisoka replied, avoiding the obvious sense of that question**_

_**" you know what I mean" Machi said getting off the tree with a soft "thud"**_

_**"You build your way among others, your castle of cards..." She began as Hisoka turned " just to destroy it when finished?! I don't understand you" Machi finished confused**_

_**" a lot of people don't understand me...I guess I'm unpredictable..." Hisoka smiled appearing in front of Machi from nowhere with a card at her throat making her gasp "that's what makes me a transmuter and besides.." He moved his card slightly to make her stay still**_

_**"if what you said was true I would have already killed you…all of you." He said slowly removing the card "but I didn't~" Hisoka finished playfully as Machi stood up**_

_**" but then, why don't you keep up what you built? Isn't it easier to live on what you created than just starting everytime from anew?" Machi asked again**_

_**"That's just who I am..." Hisoka finished As Machi softened**_

_**"You know...even Kuroro changed, Pakunoda and all of us...the chain user made us understand a lot of things back then..." She said**_

_**"Why are you telling me this? " Hisoka asked**_

_**"Because...people have changed now...so if you want to come back on your steps...I guess you can" she finished**_

_**"So you want me to come back in the spider?! Is that it? " Hisoka joked**_

_**" indeed it's not Baka...what I mean is, today you can keep up your castles because no one will crush them" Machi finished as Hisoka turned serious again **_

_**"..." **_

_**"Well then, I gotta move...unlike you, I have orders to follow" Machi said as Hisoka smiled again**_

_**"Okay, catch me~ if you can~" he said in a playful manner as he resumed walking.**_

_**"We'll do that! but hey...why did you lie to those kids?" Machi asked**_

_**"Because of Kuroro...and don't forget I want to fight him now that he has his Nen back " Hisoka said as Machi fumed**_

_**" I'd like to see you try..." She said as Hisoka walked **_

_**" first I have to get rid of another matter..." Hisoka said again**_

_**"The one you fought? Is he so strong?" Machi asked **_

_**" yeah, he is...I was really fighting someone.. ." Hisoka said as Machi was curious**_

_**" who is it?" She asked again as Hisoka played with his cards**_

_**" I told them before didn't I? Se -cr -et " Hisoka finished leaving Machi alone in the forest **_

_**"Secret uh?! Whatever then, I'll come back to the base...see ya around Hisoka" she said to herself before leaving.**_

_**"Ja-ne~" said back Hisoka making her smile slightly while Nobunaga and Phinx looked around to find the pedo-clown, so they called him...**_


	3. The Kuruta and The Spider

_**CHAPTER 3: HISOKA, THE KURUTA AND THE SPIDER**_

_**"Where the hell is he?" Phinks and the others looked around finding no trace of the magician**_

_**"I'm getting angry" Nobunaga said, massaging a temple**_

_**" he said he's fighting someone..." Machi arrived**_

_**"You let him go away twice?! Seriously Machi! What the fuck?!" Nobunaga finished, his katana unsheathed threatening **_

_**"Nobunaga..." Kuroro said crushing the sharp atmosphere "stop it" he finished, his book opened ready to strike at any sign of disobedience **_

_**" why?" Nobunaga asked, still as Kuroro closed the book**_

_**" because she probably had no other choice right? Machi?" He asked as she nodded **_

" _**indeed I had not. He said he was fighting someone strong but he didn't tell who it was. Besides the chain-bastard is looking for our base and he's around here" Machi said as Nobunaga huffed, his katana sheathed **_

_**"They spotted Hisoka but he didn't say anything...he lied" Machi finished**_

_**" that guy can't do anything else but lie" Phinks said as Kuroro cut in**_

_**" probably he was just returning the favor" Kuroro finished " we'll head west! That's also where hisoka went. We'll look for him and when we find him...we will kill him" Kuroro said, looking in Machi's direction in a small smirk of understanding**_

_**"Finally..." Was all that Nobunaga said before resuming to walk (while all the other members understood the silent meaning) **_

_**Meanwhile, Gon and the others still wandered without aim looking for the spiders**_

_**" I'm tired…lets stop" Leorio said as someone appeared in front of them**_

_**"Hello" one of the three beings said " we are looking for a magician...can you help us?" The same one said walking towards Kurapika**_

_**Such cold and strong aura...especially the one in the back seemed crazy-strong. At Her movement Kurapika backed away a little**_

_**"Isn't this one enough Kariya?" One said as the mentioned turned **_

_**" well..." He said scanning Kurapika " he's a KURUTA clan boy! No mistake there but we must make hisoka pay" Kariya said as a muscular man finally appeared from the shadows " I'm with Kariya on this...we'll make him pay" **_

_**"Who are you?" Gon asked,his body reacting to the strong aura sending primal fear from within his body, his voice shaking… **_

_**"Oh you don't know?!" Kariya asked " well then. Let me introduce Futo, Kariya and me, Creta. We're the original Genei Ryodan" she finished as all, Killua, Leorio, Gon but especially Kurapika were shocked at this**_

_**"Original?" Killua inquired**_

_**"Oi! Don't play with us! We already know the faces of all Genei Ryodan members and you're not part of them!" Leorio said as Kurapika simply lied there , not moving**_

_**" well?" Kariya said " you know where Hisoka went?" She asked as Gon instinctively answered " not really..." The child said as the three members answered laughing **_

_**"What does it mean original?" Cut up Kurapika, eyes low to the ground **_

_**" Genei Ryodan didn't appear yesterday! We're the left members of the first group of spiders! The ones who made the first troupe!" Said The muscular guy...Futo as Kurapika's eyes turned red**_

_**"Kurapika!" Gon and Leorio shouted together as the young teen lunged for the spiders restrained from Killua and Leorio.**_

_**" such wonderful eyes..." Futo said " could we...have them?" Futo's question made only rise Kurapika's anger **_

_**And that made the new lord of the troupe laugh at him**_

_**Hisoka stood in the shadows looking at the scene from behind a tree while Futo finally made them taste his hostile Nen.**_

_**Gon's eyes immediately shut as he remember the horrible feeling of Illumi's aura from the exam...having strong potential also having a strong perception… **_

_**Leorio had fear written all over his face, and so did Killua and Kurapika, even if the latter was still crashing in Leorio's hands to get free and attack.**_

_**"Sa...ashimeoka?" Futo asked as everyone snapped**_

_**They ran in opposite directions…**_

"_**sate…who shoul I follow?" Futo asked himself **_

"_**Kariya! Creta! Follow those three!" Futo ordered them to follow Kurapika, Leorio and Killua **_

"_**yes sir!" they said as Futo laughed**_

"_**and I shall follow that one~" he said in a sing-song voice as he followed Gon**_

_**Killua felt like betraying Gon again…He should have ran to Gon's side but he didn't….he didn't because he was a coward and ran for his life instead of looking out for his friend.**_

_**Don't fight opponents you can't beat…**_

_**His brother's words…..were so true…even though he tried not to follow them, it was like having them inside his own mind without a chance to let those teachings die, but then again….they often saved his life.**_

_**Killua was on edge of despair but as soon as tears began dulling his vision, he saw a familiar red haired guy coming out of nowhere, grabbing Gon and smirking at him in a "don't say a word" look and disappearing just as fast.**_

_**Killua, finally free from that grudge, resembled running until he found his friends**_

_**"Killua!" Kurapika said **_

_**"Where's Gon?" Leorio asked, looking around **_

_**"I don't know...Hisoka appeared and-" he was cut off**_

_**"Hisoka?!" Leorio said " creepy...he was following us then?" Leorio self-asked, a cold shiver running through his spine**_

_**"Probably that Futo-guy is the one that hisoka fought before" Kurapika said as Leorio snapped**_

_**"And he came back for us?! Don't make me laugh!" He said**_

_**" well, you know his unruiped fruit theory right? He wants us alive! Most likely, he'll have brought Gon someplace safe...we just have to find them!" Kurapika finished **_

_**"Lets go then, I don't like Hisoka near Gon for more than a second!." Leorio said as the others nodded and followed only to be stopped by those two **_

_**Meanwhile, Hisoka ran in the open forest. He knew Futo saw him and with all probabilities, him and Gon were the ones Futo was chasing after, while he sent the other two to fight Kurapika...and the others**_

_**hm...smart enough...**_

_**He forgot all about Gon, who was looking at him In a scared like way for some minutes now**_

_**"Uhm...Hisoka?!" Gon said as hisoka looked at him and smiled in a creepy way but Gon ignored it, looking forward again**_

_**" you're fast" Gon simply said **_

_**"And you're scared out of your mind" hisoka bluntly said as Gon nearly collapsed**_

_**'Well excuse me creepy-clown if I'm scared since I was attacked by a blood-lusted monster and YOU, of all people, are carrying me around' Gon thought while the magician laughed reading through his expression**_

_**"Sorry..." Hisoka began " if you didn't see me you'd never been in this chaos" Hisoka finished as both him and the child sensed Futo's presence near**_

_**Hisoka stopped, pulled a blanket out of nowhere and covered both with it, lying on the ground beside Gon, who mimicked the magician's actions...of course staying so close to Hisoka wasn't that pleasant for Gon but still- he was more worried about the psychotic one outside their hiding place**_

_**"Shut up and don't move! If you make a sound I will kill you, clear?" Hisoka said with card in hand…damn, he was dead serious about it!**_

_**Gon gulped and nodded making the clown laugh a little **_

_**"Iko-dané" hisoka commented before resuming his senses onto Futo's footsteps who got closer and closer, slower and slower...until he stopped scanning the area trying to understand where those two could be...he could never imagine that they were literally below him...**_

_**A blanket that could resume the ground...Hisoka and his magic skills were finally at good use!**_

_**Indeed both of them were using Zetsu to conceal their presence away from the other one…**_

"_**so, you're hiding are you?" Futo said to nobody in particular "I guess that kid is a genius…nobody could use Zetsu so well at that age" he complimented as Gon gulped but Hisoka reminded him the threat and Gon immediately stood silent, closing his eyes as well and focusing only on his Zetsu**_

_**Hisoka was fully alert…he kept Gon close to him using his bungee-gum Aura to isolate him further from Futo's senses….even if Gon was trying hard, he still trembled from the cold and intense aura of Futo…**_

_**Hisoka couldn't blame him…it was the same as the hunter exam, when he went Bersek after confronting Kurapika and Leorio….it was frightening indeed…**_

_**Futo's footsteps resumed their pace as he walked more further...until they disappeared**_

_**That was the only moment Gon let himself breathe again**_

_**(sigh)**_

"_**are you ok~Gon~?" Hisoka asked Jokingly, his bungee-gun disappearing**_

"_**I think he's one of the scariest people around….after you that is" Gon finished as Hisoka snickered**_

"_**well now…" Hisoka said, uncovering them both **_

"_**air!" Gon breathed until his lungs were full and fresh…all that killing intent made him nervous and sweated **_

"_**well then I'll be on my way" Hisoka said **_

"_**whaaaa?" Gon asked, alarmed "you're not intended to leave me here with him around?" he asked, pointing in all directions**_

"_**why not?" Hisoka asked amusingly "I'm just kidding…no way I'm leaving my precious unripen-fruit die before time" Hisoka finished walking away as Gon remained there**_

"_**hehe…" Gon made a nervous laugh and followed the magician as he led him towards Kurapika and Leorio**_

"_**where are we going?" Gon inquired, looking around**_

_**"to your comrades of course…" Hisoka said (wasn't that obvious?!)**_

"_**how can you still use your senses after **_**that?**_**" Gon asked as Hisoka laughed**_

"_**there's a special training for that" Hisoka pointed**_

"_**couldn't you teach me?" Gon asked, that innocence turned Hisoka on everytime but he ignored it**_

_**"hehe…I'm not a good teacher" Hisoka said as Gon huffed**_

"_**i'm not a good teacher…" **_

"_**eh?! But you said I needed to learn Nen…." She pouted**_

"_**I never said I was the one teaching you how to use it" Hisoka said**_

"_**but you know how to use Nen...and you know how to train" she pouted**_

"_**hehe…then I'm not an easy teacher" Hisoka smiled as she fumed**_

"_**I don't want an easy one! I want a real one!" she said again**_

"_**if you insist! But I don't want you to die yet!" Hisoka said thinking**_

"_**ohoh…but I could kill you if I learned Nen" she said, teasing**_

"_**is that a challenge?" Hisoka said, licking his lips**_

"_**of course!" she finished **_

"_**Hisoka!" Gon said**_

"_**nh~?" Hisoka answered, slightly turning his head towards the child**_

"_**who was that?" Gon asked, pointing behind him**_

"_**you mean Futo? One of my old meetings…an ex-member of the first Genei Ryodan" he finished as Gon spoke**_

"_**and why are they following you?" Gon asked, poking his own face**_

_**Hisoka smiled…**_

"_**they have a grudge against me" he said as Gon dropped it**_

"_**okay…" he said spotting his friends…**_

"_**Leorio! Kurapika! Killua!" Gon screamed as they turned, happy to see him and displeased to see Hisoka right after, weaving at them with the usual smile on his face that meant trouble.**_

"_**are you ok Gon? Did he do something to you?" Leorio said, looking Gon from all angles as Hisoka narrowed his eyes**_

"_**you're mean" he said "after I saved him twice" he faked pouting as Leorio fumed**_

"_**you were stalking us" Leorio pointed out **_

"_**naahhh…I was following them" Hisoka said, false innocence playing on his face**_

"_**yeah, sure" Leorio finished low as Kurpaika approached looking at Hisoka, but saying nothing**_

"_**I know what you want to know and the answer is…..yes" Hisoka said, Kurapika seemed surprised at that**_

"_**their troupe was the first one going after your eyes, if that's what you wanted to ask" Hisoka pointed, smiling as Kurapika lowered his stare**_

"_**how do you know?" he asked, his voice void of emotion**_

"…_**." Hisoka didn't respond, instead he smiled and lowered himself at Kurpika's level**_

"_**you won't be pleased if I tell you" Hisoka whispered in his ear **_

"_**I don't care! Were you part of them?" Kurapika asked**_

"_**no, not that way" Hisoka began "I was just eighteen back then" Hisoka finished**_

"_**so what?!" Kurapika asked again**_

"_**I knew someone of your clan…" Hisoka said as Kurapika's eyes turned scarlet all of a sudden**_

"_**oi, Kurapika calm down" Leorio said as Hisoka stood up again, distancing himself**_

"_**I told you didn't i?" Hisoka said as Kurapika charged at him again**_

"_**YOU KNEW THAT AND STILL JOINED THE SPIDERS? I KILL YOU!" Kurapika shouted, once again held still by Leorio**_

"_**I don't care about the past! And I don't think you can actually kill me!" Hisoka pointed out as Kurapika calmed down enough for Leorio to release him**_

"_**who?" Kurapika asked **_

"_**Helena Kuruta" Hisoka answered "the strongest of your clan, back then" Hisoka finished as Gon cut in**_

"_**how old are you exactly?" Gon asked as Hisoka smiled**_

"_**28" Hisoka answered all the present echoed a great "AAH?" in the air**_

"_**now I really think you're a pedophile!" Leorio said **_

"_**such rude words~" Hisoka said "better follow me if you don't want to fall again in their nest" Hisoka said resuming walking**_

"_**or…should I say 'web'?" he asked looking at Kurapika from his shoulder**_

"_**what should we do?" Killua asked**_

"_**I don't trust him" Leorio said **_

"_**neither I but-" Kurapika said turning towards Hisoka "we better follow him. I want to know more about this matter" Kurapika said as Gon nodded to him**_

"_**well if Gon wants to then, I'm in too…" Killua cheered as Leorio huffed**_

_**(why is it always me the one out?) Leorio thought (I won't be able to sleep for weeks if I stay near him for more than 10 seconds) he kept thinking looking at Hisoka, who turned in time to meet with Leorio's eyes, smiling creepily at him**_

_**(GHAAAA! I want to go away) Leorio thought with a panicked expression that amused Hisoka**_

_**(I'm gonna have fun) was the joker's last thought as they walked in that huge forest**_


	4. The More Those Eyes Bleed

_**CHAPTER 4: THE MORE THOSE EYES BLEED, THE MORE THE SPIDER LIVES**_

"_**we found you~" Kariya and Creta said as they spotted the others.**_

"_**Hisoka! You'll pay for what you did!" Creta said as Hisoka broke down laughing**_

"_**I'll pay for what I've done?" he repeated walking towards the duo "better say, you'll pay for what you did!" he finished as he launched at them **_

_**Creta bounced back while Kariya darted to the side avoiding Hisoka's attack.**_

_**In less than a second, Hisoka disappeared and reappeared behind the youngest**_

"_**I haven't forgotten…" Hisoka said in a whisper as Kariya gasped, turning around at an amazing speed "yet" the magician finished**_

_**Kariya saw white for a second and then crismon. He saw his own blood flowing from his neck like a waterfall without stopping. He looked at Hisoka who was smiling with a card in hand, obviously nen-enhanced.**_

"_**you did the same didn't you?" Hisoka whispered in his ear again while Creta backed away frightened by the killing-aura Hisoka emitted**_

_**It was like tasting fear**_

"_**you slit her neck open, am I wrong?" Hisoka asked again as Kariya finally fell to the ground lifeless.**_

_**Hisoka turned then to Creta, who was still backing away, with a mad expression covered in the blood of his enemy**_

"_**just returning the favour…" Hisoka whispered **_

_**Creta was dead in a flash, even before Gon and the others had time to register what actually happened**_

"_**O-OH god!" Leorio began "they were following us" He finished **_

_**Gon stepped closer to Hisoka not sure if it was safe or not…**_

"_**Hisoka?" Gon tried**_

_**No answer**_

_**Something like this had already happened **_

_**That time-hunter exam-Hisoka-blood lust-fury-death**_

_**Those were the words forming in Gon's brain as he backed away slowly motioning for the others to do the same until Hisoka raised his hand**_

"_**Don't worry" he said, his tone calm "I'm fine" he finished turning around facing the other, a normal expression back on his face.**_

"_**oh…." Gon said, studying Hisoka's expression that now was a 'eyes-closed-and-smiling' one.**_

_**Sighing he relaxed slightly**_

"_**we still can't stop" Hisoka said "we should reach a place before Futo reaches us…he surely felt my Aura now so we have to move" he finished as he walked with the others **_

"_**Hisoka! I want to know-" Kurapika was cut off **_

"_**I won't tell you" Hisoka suddenly said**_

"_**what?!" Kurapika said back, confusion playing on his features**_

"_**I won't tell you anything" Hisoka said **_

"_**but-" the Kuruta boy was yet again cut off**_

"_**BUT.." Hisoka said-again "I never said I would deny others from telling you" Hisoka finished, giving a hint of where they were actually headed.**_

"_**ne..." Gon began "where are we going?" Gon inquired**_

_**His innocence made Hisoka's face turn in a grinning one, easing the atmosphere as always…**_

_**Everywhere Gon went, Anyone he stood with, the atmosphere always seemed to be lighter…**_

_**Hisoka believed himself to be a magician….but Gon seemed to use another kind of magic, drawing all other people near and making them happy…**_

_**After two hours of walking they arrived at what seemed to be a mansion…an old one as well**_

_**Kurapika was the first one to enter…and he was greeted by an old man and an old woman…**_

"_**wait! Are they? The ones from the exam remember?" Leorio said pointing at the old hunters as they smiled lightly **_

"_**so you remember?" the old lady asked**_

_**Leorio suddenly turned serious "you're not gonna make us pay billions for stay here a night right?!" Leorio unpolitely asked as the others laughed, included the old ones.**_

"_**no, don't worry" the old lady said "you only pay 10 millions since we like you" she added as a gasp could be heard from Leorio**_

"_**now that's some good price" Leorio said, obviously joking**_

"_**how many rooms do you need?" the old man asked**_

"_**well I guess…..4?" Killua reasoned**_

"_**one for me and Gon, one for Kurapika, one for Leorio and one for Hisoka right?" Killua explained as Leorio looked at a grinning Hisoka, his back chilling**_

"_**w-what about 4?" Leorio nervously added making Hisoka laugh a bit**_

"_**one for you and Gon, one for me and Kurapika and one for Hisoka" Leorio said**_

"_**why do you want to share with me?" Kurapika asked as Leorio sweated**_

_**"because I don't want to be alone with him around" Leorio pointed at the laughing magician while Kurapika sighed and both, Killua and Gon laughed along with the old ones. **_

_**There were rooms from number 1 to 14.**_

"_**well then, I'll go in the 14**__**th**__**" Hisoka began as Gon stopped him **_

"_**wait!" Gon said "what if Futo finds us?" Gon asked as the others nodded**_

_**Hisoka held the urge to laugh**_

"_**this place is nen sealed" Hisoka said "therefore, our Nen cannot be felt from the outside" he finished "that's why I've come here" he said, entering his room**_

"_**Goodnight~" Hisoka said in a singy-songy voice "and to you Ringo-chan~" his voice echoed making shivers run through Gon **_

"_**Uh.." Leorio poked at the old lady "could we have the furthest room from his?" Leorio asked, keeping his voice low**_

"_**I heard you~" Hisoka said from inside his room as Leorio lost it**_

"_**SCREW YOU!" he turned back to the old lady with tears steaming his eyes "please" he finished, pleading…**_

_**The lady nodded showing the others in rooms number 1 and 2. **_

_**This was going to be a long night**_


	5. Revealed Secrets

_**CHAPTER 5: REVEALED SECRETS**_

Secret as in "Hisoka"

_**Not too long after, Kurapika went to the lady and sat beside her…staring at the fire burning in front of him**_

"_**I have a question" he began**_

"_**you should have more than one" The lady said**_

"_**Hisoka brought you here for a reason" she again said**_

"_**you knew him?" Kurapika asked, curiosity and shock mixing in his features **_

"_**yes" the lady began "I saw him at the exam and I already knew him….a lot of time ago we met….it must have been 10 years I guess" she thought**_

"_**he told me-" he stopped "well, made me understand you knew something about a certain Helena Kuruta" he finished as the lady turned, surprised in the slightest**_

"_**it's been a lot of time since I heard that name" the lady said turning to the young boy "are you sure you want to know the past?" the lady asked as Kurapika nodded**_

"_**I want the truth" he said, serious and determined**_

"_**fine then, I shall explain" she said as Kurapika listened**_

**L: You must know Kurapika….10 years ago me and my husband you see here, were actually professional hunters…one day, a race was held right outside your village…it was an important race with hundreds of partecipants…**

**Kurapika: it sounds like the hunter exam**

**L: More or less like it….you must know…there were people of your village too…and the one that won would have had 100 millions jenny as regard…**

**Kurapika: 100 millions? That was a lot**

**L: indeed, and so there were a lot of people…some of them incredibily poor such as-**

**K: Hisoka**

**L:…..indeed and Helena…that's the day they met**

"Helena!" a boy called "we're ready…and you?" he asked

"of course! I'll win for sure!" a young girl exclaimed, long brown hair falling 'til her waist with piercing but gentle brown eyes…fit and well toned but not essentially thin….she was simply beautiful

"yeah…you're our hope!" Kaito said

"it's just a race…I never lost one" she said as the Lady arrived

"well then, everybody ready and….go!" she exclaimed as a storm of people ran

Helena ran with his friend Kaito right beside her…

Not long after she noticed a guy who caught her attention

It was a young boy, probably around the age of ten or so….he had short red hair falling on his neck and a ragged outfit.

That guy was surely poor…but she couldn't take her eyes off him

He was different and she could see that….the way he moved, the way his body answered his commands …something was off…

The boy, sensing her stare, turned to her slightly

Such piercing and fiery eyes…it was like he was burning her soul on spot…

She looked at the ground almost immediately, unable to sustain his stare

The boy simply look back in front of him….but now he had a barely seen smile on his face and Helena knew it….

she knew he was different….like her

**K: so, the one Helena saw was Hisoka?**

**L: not only that. She couldn't take her eyes off because of their Auras. Helena and Hisoka held similar Auras…two beings with an incredible potential…**

**K: like Gon and Killua?**

**L: even better! They are one out of 100 billions born**

**K: WHAT?!**

**L: It's like I said it…anyway the race went on and they exchanged looks until Kaito couldn't ran anymore and she approached Hisoka.**

**K: then what?**

Only 100 people still ran….the race began 4 hours ago and the path seemed endless

"who are you?" Helena asked, finally reaching the red-headed boy

He turned with a smile

"a boy" he said mockingly as she huffed

"I meant your name" Helena said, obviously annoyed

"Hisoka" he said as Helena brightened again

"Hisoka-ka? Nice name for you" she said, grinning and turning back on the field

"why?" Hisoka asked, amused

"you are a mystery aren't you? I can sense you're different" Helena said as Hisoka's eyesbrows went up

"how do you know?" he asked, interest playing on his face

"well….i can feel you're somehow different maybe even…..dangerous" she finished as he laughed outloud

"you're really something as well….noting so much from just a few stares" Hisoka added as silence regained reign

"how old are you?" she asked, suddenly

"10" Hisoka said "you?"

"9" she added "I thought you were older" she said

"and I thought you were younger" he finished as both their attention was get from a new and dangerous presence near them

"you felt it?" she asked catching Hisoka by surprise

"of course" he said amused "it seems you can feel Nen" he said as she looked doumbfounded

"Nen-what?!" she said as he laughed

"maybe later….it seems we'll have company" Hisoka said amused

"you don't seem worried" she said

"why should I be?" Hisoka asked with a smile "can you fight?" he asked

"a little…" she said grinning

"well then…" Hisoka finished, increasing his pace with her right behind him

_He found another toy to play with…._

_**K: so that's how they met?**_

_**L: yeah…the spiders were chasing them…actually they chased Helena for her eyes…but didn't expect someone as strong as Hisoka to be there and so….they retreated**_

_**K: …..**_

_**L: after that, Hisoka and Helena never saw each other again, or so everyone thought….until the gala night…**_

_**K: a…..dance night?**_

_**L: yes…after that time, Helena and Hisoka had secretly trained together in Nen and they met again that night. I recall Helena being really beautiful that night…**_

_**K: …..**_

_**L: Hisoka too was handsome that time….they encountered and danced together 'til late night….rumors said they were already together**_

_**K: t-together?...like boyfriend and girlfriend? (shock)**_

_**L:…how else? (did he really ask that?)**_

_**K: (real shock)**_

_**L: she really liked him….and he liked her….Hisoka was really hard to deal with**_

_After the Galà, in Helena's room_

"shouldn't you be off?" Helena asked stirring a little as Hisoka approached

"not really…" He began, a card suddenly in his hand and at her throat

"I could kill you right now" Hisoka whispered in her ear

She didn't have fear…nor doubt in her eyes and remained completely impassive in front of that behaviour…

"you can't kill me" She said making Hisoka raise his eyebrows

"what?" he asked

"you…" she said poking his chest "can't kill" she then pointed at herself "me…" she finished, her hands were now tight fists, determination flowing from her, exciting Hisoka

"you sure?" he asked again as she narrowed her eyes, dangerously

"yes!" she said, once again those eyes…..they were too much for him…he couldn't kill her now and so he retreated his card, poking his lips with it….tasting her sweet flavour

"told you…" she simply said

"yeah you did…." He finished

_**L: after that Hisoka registrered at Heavens Arena reaching the 200**__**th**__** floor in a flash and eventually did the Nen classification with a Nen master through the leaf method…Hisoka then made Helena register as well and she took the leaf-test too..**_

_**K: Hisoka already knew of the secret behind her eyes?**_

_**L: yes, she told her at the race**_

_**K: oh…..**_

_**L: I remember their leaf-test….it was so beautiful to see….oh! (turnes and spots Gon and Killua listening)time to come out (smiles)**_

_**K: what are you doing here?**_

_**G/K: ops….(busted) **_

_**G: I wanted to listen…**_

_**L: you're like Helena….playing with fire…but you're an exceptional as well…**_

_**G: (scratch his head) hehe….**_

"okay Helena" their master said as she approached him

"put your hands around the glass" he said as she did as said "and now use Ren!" he finished as she did…

The effect was immediate

"stop, stop…." He said analyzing the result "it seems you're a conjurer"

"oh, is that a good thing?" Helena asked

"well…conjurers use Nen to create Nen objects or weapons to fight. That's the common thing but you'll have to train to discover your ability of Conjurer" their master said as Helena nodded

"Ai!" she said, proud of herself

"ok now, let me see with your eyes scarlet" he finished as she did as asked

As soon as she put her hands around the glass, the glass immediately exploded into pieces making their master gasp in shock and Hisoka facepalmed

"I told you hundreds of times to use your strength properly" Hisoka complained "you used too much Nen" Hisoka finished as she huffed

"y-you mean you didn't use your maximum either?" their master asked him

"of course not!" Hisoka said "there would be no glass if I did that" Hisoka finished, happy to see their master's shocked eyes.

"I guess we passed?" Helena asked

"well….yes indeed…you made it in one….second…it's incredible…you can go now" he finished as they both exited

_**G: eh? He did it immediately? Sugoooooooooi!**_

_**Killua: we needed three times before actually having a good result and they….in just a second…**_

_**L: yes….as I said, those two are exceptions….so they made it to the 200s in a very short time. But then, the spiders came. It was revealed that….well….one of them was a Kuruta Clan member**_

_**K: ! IMPOSSIBLE**_

_**L: I'm sorry Kurapika! But the one that named the spiders…..was one of your clan**_

_**K, K e G: !**_

The one with the number 1 tatoo on the back of her hand stood proudly in front of Helena, whose face was mixed in shock and rage.

"why?" was his only word, filed with sadness and despair….

"why?" the other repeated "because I enjoy killing….you should know….your very boyfriend is a murderer" she pointed out as Helena tightened her fists

"I'll kill you!" she said as the other laughed

_**L: she was really mad….i remember her going Bersek…it was not a great sight…When Hisoka arrived, Kaila, the head of the previous spider had already killed Helena….that's where Hisoka lost it**_

_**K: and?**_

_**L: killed Kaila along with nearly all the spiders members….but he passed out before finishing the last three off**_

_**Killua: Futo, Creta and the other right?**_

_**L: (nod) that's why they're trying to kill him**_

_**K: so he tried to avenge her right?  
**_

_**L: indeed….even in his toys-theory…no-one can touch something his…let alone the fact he cared a lot for her….**_

_**L: (Yawns) now if you'll excuse me…I need some rest…**_

_**K: of course….**_

_**L: if you want further explanation you should ask him….i'm sure that now he will listen to you**_

_**K: …..thanks**_

_**L: you're welcome boy…you're welcome…. (gets up and leaves)**_

_**K:…**_


End file.
